Tattoo
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Three-quel to my newest series. Anyway, based on the song by Jordin Sparks. Starscream can't seem to let go of Gazer, so Sari tries to help him. This will not be a pairing series, in case anyone is wondering! Read it!


Disclaimer: I do not own this song, but I wish I did.

_No matter what you say about love, _

_I keep coming back for more. _

_Keep my hand in the fire. _

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for. _

Letting go is much harder than one likes to think. When you build your life around someone you love with every fiber of your being and then you lose them for stupid stuff, it's tough. It hurts the most when you're alone. I mean, I'm not exactly alone anymore, but I can't help but feel that way.

_No matter what you say about life, _

_I learn every time I bleed, _

_The truth is a stranger. _

_Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind. _

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind. _

Yeah, Sari's a real comfort, but she's really the only one who kinda understands where I'm coming from. She's like Gazer, like I said before, but just tinier and fleshy. On days where she's not "hanging" with me, she's usually off with Bumblebee causing all kinds of stuff. I watch from a distance from time to time, so I guess I still have that older brother instinct. Call it brother's intuition, ESP, or whatever, I could care less, but I knew I cared about Sari like I did Gazer.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment. _

_I realized nothing's broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Live every second like it was my last one. _

_Don't look back got a new direction. _

_I loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're still a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo. _

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. _

_I'll always have you. _

I knew that I had what it took to be an older sibling, but was it all that worth it? I mean, I was a sibling once, and I failed to protect Gazer. What if Megatron got a hold of Sari and killed her as well? I know I'd be miserable, as with everyone else. Both girls will play a special part in me, something I'll never really, completely, understand. But this I know, they're important memories that I can't get rid of. Memories of both Sari and Gazer. I couldn't forsake one and just live with the other. To do so would be heartless, even for me.

_Sick of playing all these games. _

_It's not about taking sides. _

_When I looked in the mirror, _

_Didn't deliver. _

_It hurt enough to think that I could stop, admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind. _

_Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind. _

Why does life have to be complicated for me? Honestly, why? This wasn't just about me anymore, it was about her. Like I said, I can't afford to forget one sister and make the other think I've abandoned her already. Leave her in the past, and move on. I keep telling everyone who tells me that that's not easy. When the one you live for is suddenly taken away from you and then come talk to me. But until then, don't talk to me about forgetting or leaving in the past.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment. _

_I realized, nothing's broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one. _

_Don't look back got a new direction. _

_I loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're still a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo. _

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you._

_I'll always have you. _

"Hello, Earth to Starscream" Sari catches my attention.

"Huh?" I look down at her, "Yeah, what's up?".

"Can we go flying, please?".

"No".

"What?! Why not?!".

"Sari!" I try to sound calm but it's difficult, "I'm not in the mood".

"Alright, what's wrong, big guy?".

"Nothing".

"Something is, otherwise you wouldn't be an emotional train wreck".

I don't wanna tell her. I don't wanna make her feel bad with my issue.

_If I live every moment. _

_Won't change any moment. _

_There's still a part of me in you. _

_I will never regret you. _

_Still, the memory of you. _

_Marks everything I do, oh. _

"Is it about Gazer?".

Dang it! I knew she was a mind reader! That or she just knows me that well. I can't lie to her.

"Yeah".

"Alright. Tell me. I want details and lots of them".

"I don't wanna".

_I can't waste time so give it a moment. _

_I realized, nothing's broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one. _

_Don't look back, got a new direction. _

_I loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're still a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo. _

"Screamer, you're not gonna feel better until you tell me".

"Well, I guess it's okay to tell you…I don't leave Gazer behind, I mean, she was my world Sari. I can't just let that go".

"First off, I'm pointing out something wrong with that sentence. You sound like you were in love with her".

"No, we just really loved each other, you know".

"Well, I guess I can, because I like to think of Bee as my older brother".

"Oh, you do? That's…cool, I guess".

"I think I know what the real deal is. You want me to consider you my brother too because you consider me like Gazer".

Alright, now she has me. By now, my mouth is wide open. "Yes" I say.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment._

_I realized nothing's broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one. _

_Don't look back got a new direction. _

_I loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're still apart of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo. _

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have, _

_You. _

"Aww, ain't that sweet? It's okay, I don't mind it. I'll think of you as a big brother too. So now, we can hang out".

I smile, and feel like a life has been taken off of me. I'm glad she's not mad at me, that's for sure. But…How could I leave the one who mattered most in the past. I ask Sari that and she gives me a very interesting response.

"Simple. You don't have to. Because memories of Gazer are always gonna be in your heart, okay? Just remember that, and you'll do just fine".

In my heart, eh? I'd remember that. Yeah, maybe it was for the best that I let go for a little while. I loved Stargazer, but now I know it's okay to let go, that I'd still remember her as the sister I love, and still hold the sister I currently have.

"So, how 'bout that flight, huh?".

"Yeah".

A/N: That was awesome. I'm a little nervous about posting this fic, because I heard that songfics were now illegal on this site. If it is, I'm sorry, I didn't know. So, if it is, let me know so I can take this fic off myself. My e-mail is nikita_. E-mail me if you like my fanfics and got some suggestions for me. I'll gladly take them. But please, no real names being used, for protection purposes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
